Warriors of the Eternal One: Apocalypse
by kronos army
Summary: It's being Two Months since the end of vengence and The Beginning is starting to raise its army... For its revenge upon Olympus... R&R
1. Mt Orthrys

Warriors of The Eternal One: Apocalypse

**AN: I'd miss writing this too much. I have sooooo many ways I could go with it I have to finish this off. Enjoy it, now we've covered the boring stuff it'll be a battle every three chapters or so :) This is set two months after the end of Vengence**

Chapter One: Mt. Orthrys

Atlas walked onto the top of Mt. Tamalpais to see the ruins of Orthrys. The palace had collapsed after the Roman attack when Percy had tried to take Olymus two months previous. Now all that remained was rubble and ruin and the groaning form of Prometheus as he struggled to maintain the sky.

"Prometheus!" Atlas roared over the swirling of the storm clouds.

Prometheus couldn't answer and struggled to maintain the sky. Atlas moved over to him and checked how he was doing then disappeared into the ruins. He went into the old dungeon and pulled out a struggling figure. Luke Castellan. He shoved the yelling son of Hermes under the sky and pulled out Prometheus.

"Yes." He said looking at Prometheus' face. "Jackson is dead and we need a new plan."

"Well I can take over here." A voice said and they turned to see a man striding towards them in a cloak.

"Who are you?" Prometheus asked the man.

"I am The Beginning." The man smiled then he wothdrew his sword and charged at them. He slammed into Prometheus and he went crashing into the rubble. He leapt over Atlas and drew some Celestial bronze chains. He wrapped Prometheus around a fallen column and summonded vultures. Prometheus screamed as they started clawing him open and withdrawing his entrails.

Atlas backed away then summonded a spear and charged him. He deflected the strike and sent Atlas flying over him and crashing into Luke, he shoved Luke out of the way and the weight of the sky fell onto Atlas' back once more. He was trapped under his old burden.

"Curse you!" Atlas roared at him and he was crushed under it's weight.

The Beginning smiled at Luke who was slowly rising, covered in blood from torture.

"Thanks." Luke shakily said as he shook hands with his saviour.

"Luke Castellan." Percy started "Do you promise to assist and pledge your allegiance to The Beginning and my cause?"

"I do." Luke said, grateful that he could in some way repay him.

"Then we shall find Kronos and exact yours and my revenge." Percy simply said and he whirled away with Luke struggling to catch him up. Percy had big plans for Luke and the longer Luke was unaware of his identity. The better.


	2. Peaceful For Now

Warriors of The Eternal One: Apocalypse

Chapter Two: Peaceful... For Now

The campers of Camp Half-Blood were finally at peace. The Romans and Greeks were reconciled and Percy had finally being stopped. Annabeth and Thalia were lying on the beach when a shadow passed over their faces. They looked up to see Chaos stood over them.

"Hello." Chaos said.

"Chaos, what are you doing here?" Thalia asked after they assumed the Warriors would be leaving soon.

"We have decided that we are needed more on Earth." Chaos said "We will stay here a while."

"Thank you Chaos." Annabeth said "But what is it you wanted?"

"I wanted to inform you about a new ally to Olympus. They are called 'The Beginning' and have recently being targeting the remaining Titans. They are quite ruthless and have already dealt with Atlas and Prometheus."

"Wow." Annabeth said, suprised anybody could be that powerful.

"And he is coming here." Chaos said "He has recruited a few warriors of his own and he wants to test his and their powers against the Immortal demigods."

"He does?" Thalia snorted "Does he want to be pounded badly?"

"Don't underestimate him Thalia Grace." Chaos said He could easily overpower even you I am sure."

"When will he arrive?" Annabeth asked.

"Within a week." Chaos said "He has a lead on Kronos and is planning to take him down before arriving here."

"Good luck to him, he'll need it." Annabeth said.

"Yes he will, but the bigger threat still looms." Chaos said.

"Who was Percy's master?" Thalia asked, knowing that Chaos knew.

"It's best not to say until we know more." Chaos concluded and he walked off towards the cabins. Annabeth and Thalia lay back down, enjoying the peacefulness. For now.


	3. Presidental Protection

Warriors of The Eternal One: Apocalypse

Chapter Three: Presidental Protection

Pollux was not a happy customer. He had been hounded by calls to resign every since a mysterious man with a scythe had brought down five commercial planes killing over 3000 civilians and he wasn't doing anything to stop him. Kronos had been trying to coax the demigods into fighting him in the open so he could exact his revenge but nobody was trying to get him. This was angering Pollux.

"Isn't Kronos now their biggest threat?" He wondered.

His secretary buzzed and Pollux picked up the phone, the secretary announced

"A man here to see you president Johnson."

Pollux allowed him in and gasped as he entered the room. It was Chris Rodrgiuez.

"YOU!" Pollux shouted as he faced Kronos.

"Hello Pollux." He said, smiling at the startled demigods expression. "Suprised?"

"How did you?..." Pollux started.

"Never mind." Kronos pressed "But you see you are a liability and must be removed." Kronos raised his scythe and prepared to strike.

As Kronos started to swing his scythe a _whizz!_ was heard and an arrow sprouted from his shoulder, he fell in agony and dropped his scythe, narrowly missing Pollux.

"Who are you?" Pollux asked the figure who fired the arrow. The man who fired the arrow smiled and advanced on Kronos.

"Time to be scared Kronos." He said "I've been hunting you for weeks now and it's time to end you."

"NO!" Kronos roared, knowing who the man was, the man pulled out a ring and it began to glow and Kronos shrieked in the glow susbsided Chris Rodriguez was still there but his eyes were his normal colour, Kronos was gone.

"Well that was uneventful." The man announced and he started to walk away.

"Wait.. Who are you?" Pollux and Chris asked the retreating man.

"I am 'The Beginning.' The man said "And I wish for you both to join me as a debt for saving your lives."

Pollux looked uneasy but Chris marched forward and asked what to do. The man showed him and Chris joined him.

"Pollux." The man said. Pollux walked towards him and said to him.

"I'll join if I can keep this job."

"It is vital to me that you do." The Beginning said and Pollux went and joined him.

Percy turned and said to them "We are going to Camp Half-Blood except for you Pollux I wish you to remain here."

Pollux bowed to the man, deeply grateful he saved his life and Percy, Chris and Luke left.

**AN: I know their terrbile chapters now but wait... Next one camp time!**

Oh and to clear some things up:

1.) Percy _DID_ die when Annabeth stabbed him, but his master brought him back

2.) The Beginning _is _Percy in disguise, why he is pretending to be good you'll have to wait and see ;)

3.) Yes, he is allying himself with the camp but you'll see why soon

4.) Yes, There _will _be ONE more book after this, unless people want more


	4. Camp Crushing

Warriors of The Eternal One: Apocalypse

Chapter Four: Camp Crushing

Annabeth Chase was waiting at the camp borders. Why was she waiting? The fabled 'The Beginning' was arriving today.

"What will they be like?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

"I don't know." Thalia sighed, upset as she hasn't heard from Luke in over two months. "But hopefully they'll help us."

Suddenly they heard the unmistakable sound of a conch been blown in the distance.

"They're here." Chaos said to them as they ran into the commons area.

They watched as a shimmering glow descended and three figures emerged. One was wearing a black cloak and he went over towards Chaos whilst two were in black armour with bronze swords by their sides.

"I am The Beginning." The man announced. "I am well aware of who you are so you don't have to introduce yourselves."

'Obnoxious' Was Annabeth's first thoughts. She looked at him trying to figure out what he looked like when he turned his back on her. He walked towards the centre of the field and spoke to Chiron. Chiron cleared his throat and turned to address the campers.

"The Beginning would like to verse the following demigods in a seven on one battle. Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Clarisse La Rue."

"No way he'll win." Clarisse snorted.

"I wouldn't count out our leader so fast Clarisse." Said one of the boys, pulling off his helmet to reveal Chris Rodriguez.

"Chris?" Clarisse teared up, running to hug him.

"I missed you." Chris said to Clarisse as he hugged her back, and their lips met to wolf-whistles from the assorted campers.

"Yes, Yes." Lupa said "But to business. We expect a fight now as they have been challenged will the demigods fight?"

"You bet we will." Leo said as the demigods drew their weapons and the campers went to the stands. The Beginning withdrew a bronze sword and a round shield.

The demigods advanced as The Beginning just stood there waiting for them. Annabeth yelled and charged and as she struck, he deflected her strike and she went flying with her dagger flying into the stands and hitting an Apollo camper. Annabeth fell to the floor in pain from the impact and she didn't get up again.

Thalia and Nico charged and as one they struck at him. He stabbed Thalia in the arm and knocked her spear into the air, it flew through the air and struck Nico in the leg and he fell to the floor as well. Clarisse charged The Beginning and he waved his hand and water erupted and washed over her, sending her flying into the stands.

Ethan and Leo advanced and as they tried to strike he waved his hand and water wrapped around Ethan and threw him into Leo who was smashed into a wall.

"Pathetic." He said, looking at the defeated demigods, "Best of all of you. I can see why Percy Jackson nearly won." And with that he stormed off.

"What's his problem?" Katie Gardner asked as the defeated demigods got themselves up.

"I don't know." Chaos said "But i intend to find out."


	5. Fortunes Of War And Love

Warriors of The Eternal One: Apocalypse

Chapter Five: Fortunes Of War And Love

Annabeth was seriously annoyed. First the Immortal demigods had been wiped easily by The Beginning and secondly, after the fight he had left withhout more than a word and hadn't been seen since.

"Stupid idiot!" Annabeth cursed "In fact if he was a son of Poseidon he'd be a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth gasped when she realised she'd said her old nickname for Percy.

She walked towards the cabins and saw Thalia fighting with another person. It seemed to be one of the two people who had arrived with The Beginning.

'I wonder who they are?' Annabeth thought as she walked towards the dueling pair. Thalia ducked and wove around the unknown warrior as he sliced and hacked at her. Thalia ducked under his guard and pointed her spear at his throat. He smiled at her and lowered his weapon. They smiled shakily at each other as Annabeth reached them.

"Hey Annabeth." Thalia said "Did you find anything out?"

"No." Annabeth said "Did you?" She said, pointing at the warrior.

"Wait a minute." Thalia said as she turned to the warrior "What's your name again?" She asked the warrior.

He smiled at them and replied "You'll probably find out tonight." He winked at them and stalked off towards his comrade Chris Rodriguez, who was smiling at the fight.

"So who do you think it is?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

"I don't know." Thalia said "But I hope Luke gets back here soon. Maybe they've met him?"

"Maybe." Annabeth agreed "We'll ask them tonight, come on!" She called as she raced towards the Armoury with Thalia close behind.

Luke Castellan was seriously worried.

'Talia thinks I could be dead.' Luke thought to himself. 'I should have come straight here rather than helping fight off the monsters in New York.' Luke remembered the battle from the other month well. He led a small group of demigods after Atlas and a phalanx of Empousai. As the demigods fought with Empousai, Luke looked around for Atlas who had seemed to disappear. As Luke turned around he saw Atlas' smiling face and him raising a large metal bar and bringing it towards Luke's head then just darkness. For two months.

Suddenly Luke heard a noise like a war horn and Chris and their leader were beside him.

"Time to meet Enchealdeus." The Beginning muttered as he headed towards the camp borders with Chris and Luke directly behind him. They arrived at the top of the hill with Thalia's pine to see Enchealdeus and a mass of monsters. The demiogds arrived at the top of the hill and drew their weapons. The monsters also drew their weapons and yelled insults to the campers. The campers stepped passed the boundary line and in one big charge hundreds of monsters and hundreds of campers charged at each other.

Enchealdeus tried to sneak past the campers but he was spotted by The Beginning and the two of them moved away from the main battle, hacking and cutting at each other.

"So you are the fabled 'The Beginning?" Encheladeus asked, amused "The one who defeated several Titans?"

"It was easy." He smirked back "You Titans and Giants are as bright as gym socks."

Enchealdeus snarled and swung at him again. The Beginning blocked the strike as Encheladeus said "I am the most intelligent Giant so I am bright!" And he struck at Percy with his spear. Percy dodged the jab and stabbed under his guard and Ichor spilled from the wound formed in Enchealdeus' chest. He screamed in outrage and promised.

"This isn't over." As he sunk into the ground. Percy let him go as to not reveal his identity and he turned to the watching campers, gathered in awe after the monsters were all destroyed a while before.

"Wow how did you do that?" One excited Apollo camper asked him. The Beginning just ignored him and walked off towards the woods. He had to go see something for himself. How had the monsters known nobody would be up by the boundary?

Percy arrived in the clearing ten mintues later. It was next to Zeus' fist. A place he hadn't been too for almost four months since his first defeat. It was here that his plans had being foiled by President Simmonds and he had to replace him.

"Ah the memories." Percy said as he walked over towards the Labyrinth entrance. It was still caved in and their was no sign any rocks had moved for the last 3000 years.

'Good' Percy thought. 'They don't have an invasion route.' He then turned and headed off towards the beach.

Annabeth Chase was sad. Today was only 3 days away from the 3000th anniversary of the last winter solstice, Percy spent at camp. It was also the day that Percy and Jason defeated Gaea after a long battle with several casualties.

"I miss him." Annabeth said "Why did I act so hastily?"

She remembered the last time she saw Percy before they became enemies. It was like any other warm day at Camp Half-Blood...

*Flashback*

"Hey Percy." Annabeth called as she saw her boyfriend sat by the beach. He didn't seem to hear her however. As she went closer she saw another girl with him. A pretty girl with long, dark hair and an Asian complexion.

"Drew." Annabeth hissed at seeing the daughter of Aphrodite with her boyfriend.

"Oh Percy." Drew sighed.

"Drew." He smiled shakily back and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed seeing this. The two figures broke apart and looked at Annabeth in shock.

"Annabeth.." Drew started

"No, Drew I want Percy to tell me." She demanded.

"Well you shouldn't have cheated on me first!" Percy yelled as he stood up and raced past Annabeth towards his cabin.

"What?" Annabeth asked, suprised but it was too late. Percy had gone.

*Flashback Ends*

Annabeth remembering this scene sadly, walked off towards the beach to where it happened. 'Where we were last friends.' Annabeth thought.

When she arrived at the beach however, she saw she was not alone.

"The Beginning." She whispered seeing the warrior sat in the sand, overlooking the sea. She walked over to him and sat down, his head turned to her and breifly acknowledged her before turning back to the calm of the ocean.

"Nice sea." Annabeth spoke, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yes it is magnifecent." He spoke in his deep voice, not taking his eyes off the horizon. She moved towards him and spoke to him again.

"Why are you here?"

"To remember a happier time." He smiled, sadly.

"So am I." she said as she looked at him. He turned his head towards her and smiled, a genuine smile that could have lit up the world. She still couldn't see what he looked like with his hat and shades never revealing his hair or eyes but his smile showed genuine warmth. He leant towards her as well... And their lips met.


	6. Extract

Warriors of The Eternal One: Apocalypse

Extract

AN: So as people are ignoring this story here's an extract from this stories final chapter to get people to read it.. enjoy! :D

Percy walked through the fallen marble columns and the cluds of dust to reach the throne room of Olympus and saw a sea-green throne sat there.

"My throne." Percy said cyncially, seeing the wreckage of the Olympians thrones he had caused. Percy sat on his throne, with only the throne of Zeus still standing as he heard the demigods approaching. He smiled inhumanely with his shades and eyes still covering his identity.

"Why did you?" Annabeth asked, seeing the wreckage and him sat there. "You were our ally."

"No daughter of Athena, that was a ruse to get close enough to Olympus to destroy it." He smiled.

"Your real name can't be The Beginning." Thalia said "Who are you?"

"You should know daughter of Zeus." He said before standing and striding towards the assorted demigods. Pollux, Thalia, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Piper, Clarisse, Katie, Travis, Connor, Reyna, Luke and Chris were there along with Chaos.

"Hello Chaos." He said smiling thinly, "At last I can defeat _you _after dealing with these weaklings."

"So who are you man?" Leo asked him "I respected you and you want to destroy Olympus?"

"Yes, Leo Valdez." He said "And as for who I am."

He pulled off his hat to reveal messy black hair and his shades to reveal sea-green eyes.

"Hello everyone." Percy Jackson smiled "Miss me?" He asked as everyone except Annabeth stared at him in shock, Annabeth made a sound like she had been sucker-punched like she had with Luke 3000 years before.

Percy advanced towards the frozen demigods and Chaos "And i'm sure your wondering how I live? That can be answered... _after _I destroy you."

And with that he charged at the 14 figures facing him.


	7. The Beginning Of The End

Warriors of The Eternal One: Apocalypse

Chapter Six: The Beginning Of The End

Annabeth and Percy sat there, in perfect silence as the sun set over Camp Half-Blood.

'Oh wow.' Annabeth thought as their lips pressed against each other.

Percy jumped as though he had been shocked and pulled away from Annabeth who looked distraught.

"I'm sorry." She started "I'm just really upset about this guy and..."

"Go on." Percy said to her.

"His name was Percy, Percy Jackson." She said as she rose and ran off towards the camp. Percy sat there in shock and for the first time, doubt started to creep into his mind. 'She loves me still?' He thought to himself.

"_**perseus. Remember how she betrayed you and wanted you dead. Remember how she tried to kill you and actually did a few months ago. You musn't trust her. She is an enemy."**_

"Yes my lord." Percy said to the unseen, unknown voice. "She will suffer like the rest of them for what she did." He promised as he looked out again over the sea. He remembered that time, years ago when they last met before his first attempt to topple Olympus. It was 2999 years ago...

*Flashback*

Percy walked towards the dreaded place he had grown to hate so much.

"Camp Half-Blood." He spat walking to the borders where Peleus guarded the golden fleece. He saw the big house where his dreaded enemies slept at this early hour and the cabins where his greatest threats lay.

Percy drew his sword, silently and snuck up on the sleeping guard dragon. He moved his blade over the neck of the snoozing beast and swung downwards. His celestial Bronze blade sunk into the neck of Peleus and the dragon's head fell off and rolled away. Percy snatched the golden fleece and made to leave when he heard a cough. He turned to see a figure walking up the hill towards him in the moonlight. It was the one person he hated most of all.

"Annabeth." He sneered, looking at her approaching figure. She saw him and squinted trying to make out the figure, holding the golden fleece on the hill. When she saw the head of Peleus roll past her, she realised he was a threat and yelled for help from the camp. She saw the lights of the cabins and big house turn on and she advanced towards the person on the hill, to fight them and get the fleece back.

She got to the top of the hill to see a familiar face peering at her, with the fleece in his hands.

"Percy." She whispered seeing the son of Poseidon.

"Hello Annabeth." He said "Been a year right? How you been?"

"What are you doing here Percy?" She asked him as demigods started running up the hill towards the pair.

"Getting ready for the main show." He said as he swung his sword at her, she yelped as Riptide missed her by an inch and she drew her dagger. Nico and Thalia reached the crest of the hill before the rest and saw Percy locked in combat with Annabeth.

"Percy?" They calleed, incrediously as others took up the shout. Percy looked at them for a moment and Annabeth's expert throw of her dagger, sliced Percy in his arm and he dropped the fleece.

He looked at her and his arm in shock as the rest of the demiogds arrived, blocking Percy's way to camp. He snarled at them and regarded Annabeth with absolute hatred.

"Next time we meet, I _will_ kill you." He promised and he turned and barrelled down the hill, away from camp. The demigods started to follow but Percy Jackson had disappeared. Not to be seen again by Olympus and the world... for 3000 years.

*Flashback ends*

Percy clutched his head as the memory faded back into his sub-conscious again.

"_**You see demigod? I have brought you everything you want and now you are ready. March on Olympus today. The gods are distracted with their annual solstice now held in the Underworld so they can include Hades, Olympus will be free for several hours, March there now and take it!"**_

"Yes my lord." Percy said and he stood up and walked towards the camp. It was time to get Luke and Chris. He would pretend that they were fighting the invading monsters he'd summon to attack Olympus and as Chris, Luke and Pollux's armies helped the demigods fight the monsters, he could slip unnoticed into Olympus and destroy it.

It was finally time for Percy Jackson's revenge.


	8. The End Is Nigh

Warriors of The Eternal One: Apocalypse

Chapter Seven: The End Is Nigh

**AN: Well it's that time again... if you've read my past stories then i put in quotes that'll be in later chapters... and here's the first... "Where were you when the world fell?" This will be the **_**penultimate**_** chapter of this story... so... brace yourselves for the end...**

Annabeth heard the conch shell blown and knew that something _bad _was happening.

"What's happening?" She asked, joining Thalia as they ran towards the big house.

"No idea but it must be bad." She said "I can see all the other demigods as here as well."

They ran into the big house to be greeted by Chiron, Lupa and the Immortal demigods and the warriors of Chaos. Chaos himself greeted them and ushered them into the war council room.

Chiron started on a grave note. "We have been betrayed. The Beginning has actually been working against Olympus for Percy and has been plotting our downfall in the wake of Percy's demise."

"Then what can we do?" Piper Mclean asked "Fortunatley I was too ill to fight him but he easily overpowered our strongest warriors. How can we win?"

"Fortunatley we have more warriors then was possible before and we can launch a full attack when he attacks Olympus." Lupa promised and as she was about to continue Chaos tensed and said "The doorman to Olympus has been killed by monsters and The Beginning has entered the city. The attack has already begun."

Everyone scrambled to get out of the room and headed towards the camp vans, towards New York city and Percy Jackson himself. Waiting for his final fight.

Percy ordered Chris and Luke to remain outside and to battle the monsters he had summouned without their knowledge whilst he took on Krios and Oceanus who he had also brought and sent them to Olympus. The gods were still fighting Typhon and would be unable to lend assistance in this final battle.

Percy entered the ancient city as Krios and Oceanus waited for him, as he entered they bowed to him and he withdrew his sword and the essence and he went on the attack. They never stood a chance as he took away their immortality and sliced and jabbed at them. They both fell to the floor as Percy aquired their powers as well. He marched forward towards the throne room and sensed the approaching demigods.

'Time to fight.' He thought, gleefully.

The demiogds arrived outside Olympus and saw the two warriors slicing at the monsters, they dived out and the monsters found themselves hopelessly outnumbered. The monsters found themselves sliced to pieces as demigods hacked through them, joining with Luke and Chris.

"Chris!" The demiogds shouted as they reached him.

"Luke re-inforcements!" Chris shouted to Luke as they took out a flank of Hyperborean giants.

"Luke!" Thalia asked, feeling as if she had just been made whole again.

"Hey Thalia, Annabeth." Luke said, cutting short the catch up "So you wanna tell me why all these monsters chose now to attack?"

They quickly filled him in as they all cut through the last of the monsters and Chris and Luke spat on the ground.

"I knew there was something up with him." Chris said "But to be working with Percy..." He trailed off as a roar was heard over the city. They looked up to see a helicopter descending and in it was Pollux Johnson, Son of Dionysus.

"So we ready to kick some ass?" Pollux asked.

He had been filled in by Chaos of the situation and hurried to the scene as fast as possible. Pollux, Chris, Luke, Nico, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Clarisse, Thalia, Chaos, The Stolls, Katie and Reyna all raced towards the entrance to the Empire state building as they heard a mighty groan above them, the roar of falling marble columns and the unmistakable laugh of someone who was getting their revenge.

Percy marched into the Olympian throne room to see the thrones of the Olympians stood there, undefended. Percy laughed and approached the thrones, uncapping Riptide again. He sliced at the thrones of Dionysus, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Athena and Demeter and felt the gods fading away. He sliced through the thrones of Hermes, Hera, Hades, Hestia, Poseidon (He felt extra joy with this one), Hephaeastus and Aphrodite. Then he left the throne room in ruins to slice through the last buildings still standing. There was only the throne of Zeus to remove now.

Percy threw Riptide at the statue of Zeus and it sliced through the base, toppling the statue and blocking the entrance back to the throne room. It would be impossible to reach unless you were an Immortal demigod or him.

Percy turned and walked back to the throne rooms entrance as the Immortal demiogds piled out over the crumbling skybridge and saw the mountainside in flames and burning with greek fire. Percy walked through the fallen marble columns and the clouds of dust to reach the throne room of Olympus and saw a sea-green throne sat there.

"My throne." Percy said cyncially, seeing the wreckage of the Olympians thrones he had caused. Percy sat on his throne, with only the throne of Zeus still standing as he heard the demigods approaching. He smiled inhumanely with his shades and eyes still covering his identity.

"Why did you?" Annabeth asked, seeing the wreckage and him sat there. "You were our ally."

"No daughter of Athena, that was a ruse to get close enough to Olympus to destroy it." He smiled.

"Your real name can't be The Beginning." Thalia said "Who are you?"

"You should know daughter of Zeus." He said before standing and striding towards the assorted demigods. Pollux, Thalia, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Piper, Clarisse, Katie, Travis, Connor, Reyna, Luke and Chris were there along with Chaos.

"Hello Chaos." He said smiling thinly, "At last I can defeat _you _after dealing with these weaklings."

"So who are you man?" Leo asked him "I respected you and you want to destroy Olympus?"

"Yes, Leo Valdez." He said "And as for who I am."

He pulled off his hat to reveal messy black hair and his shades to reveal sea-green eyes.

"Hello everyone." Percy Jackson smiled "Miss me?" He asked as everyone except Annabeth stared at him in shock, Annabeth made a sound like she had been sucker-punched like she had with Luke 3000 years before.

Percy advanced towards the frozen demigods and Chaos "And i'm sure your wondering how I live? That can be answered... _after _I destroy you."

And with that he charged at the 14 figures facing him.

Percy leapt at the demigods as they scrambled to draw their weapons and attack Percy. He ducked underneath Luke who was quickest to react and he sliced at the son of Hermes, knocking him over and into Chris. The two demigods went sprawling and crashed into the throne of Ares which crumbled to nothing on top of them. The falling rubble knocked them both out.

'Two down.' Percy thought as he charged at Piper and Katie next. Percy struck at Katie and sent her flying as Riptide sliced into her arm and she dropped her sword in pain. Travis dropped his sword and rushed to help his girlfriend and Percy whacked him in the head with his sword hilt, knocking him out cold. Percy had trouble killing them as they were all once his friends and with the exception of Annabeth, in his eyes, hadn't betrayed him fully.

Piper steeled herself and put power in her voice and tried to charmspeak Percy into dropping his sword and surrendering. He stopped for a moment, swayed by her words and as Piper went to take his sword away, he grinned and sliced at her, knocking her flying and onto the blade of Nico's sword. In one sharp _sloc_ Piper Mclean was no more. Nico fell to the floor under her weight and was stepped on by Connor who tried to rush Percy. Percy struck at Connor's left and the son of Hermes fell to the floor, dead.

Reyna and Pollux charged at Percy and as Percy sliced at Reyna and knocked her down, Pollux stabbed Percy in the small of his back. Percy winced but continued the assault and knocked Pollux to the ground. He stepped over the son of Dionysus and pulled him up by his hair. Percy smiled a manic smile before bringing his sword across Pollux's neck, severing the artery and causing him to bleed to death. Percy had killed Pollux, Reyna, Connor and Piper and had beaten all the others. Except Thalia, Annabeth and Chaos.


	9. The Rise Of Perseus Jackson

Warriors of The Eternal One: Apocalypse

Chapter Eight: The Rise Of Perseus Jackson

**AN: This will be the **_**last**_** chapter of Apocalypse. Please review and tell me whether or not i should do the sequel and **_**final**_** book in the Warriors of The Eternal One series or leave it unfinished... enjoy the final chapter**

**"And Percy watched as the world burned"**

Annabeth, Thalia and Chaos were still standing as Olympus fell. Typhon had returned and the gods had to fight him, cutting short their winter solstice in the underworld. Typhon was still on the rampage with only Zeus yet to fade.

"We can't beat him." Thalia said bitterly as Percy killed Connor and moved towards the final three fighters.

"We must." Annabeth said with an enforced nod from Chaos "If we fail now then the world is doomed to suffer under Percy."

Annabeth drew her knife and said to Thalia "If you want to give up then I won't stop you but you'll be sorry you missed your chance to cream Percy back to Tartarus where he belongs."

Annabeth marched towards Percy who leered at her and swung Riptide menacingly.

Annabetth continued unfazed and drew her dagger and went to intercept Percy, who ignored her and charged towards Chaos. She met his blow with her dagger's hilt and pushed upwards, sending them both sprawling into the hearth. Percy snarled at Annabeth as they both tried to rise and he raised Riptide, ready to end it. Annabeth dodged, painfully as Percy's strike missed her by an inch. Annabeth raised her dagger again and Percy swiped it away with a simple strike.

Annabeth's dagger fell to the floor and Percy struck her with his sword hilt. Annabeth fell to the floor unconscious and Percy advanced towards Thalia. Thalia withdrew her spear and yelled and a blast of lightning came down and flew thorugh her spear, striking Percy hsrd in the chest. Percy collapsed in a groan of pain and Choas moved towards him, seeing if he was defeated.

Percy suddenly jumped up and waved his hand, and a blue light enveloped Chaos. Chaos glowed blue and black as Percy glowed blue and black and Percy used the Essence on Chaos. Percy was raised into the air as Chaos fell to the ground. Percy waved his hand and Chaos, Thalia, Annabeth and all the other injured demigods were sent flying towards the ground as Percy raised his hand and clenched in into a fist.

At the same time, the throne of Zeus cracked and crumbled to the ground and the Olympians were finally defeated. Percy waved his hand again and Typhon, who had appeared on the horizon, was gone in a horrid screech and Percy was victorious. The world had fallen and Perseus Jackson had taken Olympus, now was the time for him to take control of America... And the beginning of his final, grand plan. And the resurrection of his master...

**THE END**

**The Warriors of The Eternal One Series Will Conclude... Soon**


	10. Resistance

Warriors of The Eternal One: Apocalypse

**Warriors of The Eternal One will return... With**

**Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance**

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END... IS COMING SOON...**

**THE RESISTANCE BEGINS... **

**18/07/2011**


	11. REWRITE

ATTENTION PEOPLES OF EARTH! I am re-writing the entire Warriors of the Eternal One series. Hopefully the first chapter will be up later today :D if you liked the original, you'll love the improved versions. I'll keep the old ones up, until I've done, so you can still read them if you wish.


	12. It starts

Starting from tomorrow, I will be deleting, re-writing and uploading almost all of my stories, so please do keep an eye out for it!


End file.
